iWon
by RosesAreOrange
Summary: When Sam wins the Beauty Pageant and Freddie doesn't notice, she's a little upset... Especially as she's dating him. Based after iWas a Pagent girl, but also after iLove you.


**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ICARLY.**

**I REALLY HOPE SEDDIE GETS BACK TOGETHER, THE FUTURE IS LOOKING GOOD ACCORDING TO ONE OF DAN SCHNEIDERS LATEST TWEETS. SO, ENJOY THIS LITTLE EARLY VALETINES DAY ONE-SHOT!**

**THIS IS SET AT THE END OF iWas a Pageant Girl BUT, THIS IN THIS iWas a Pageant Girl was set after iLove you.**

'I won!' I beamed, eagerly shoving my tiara in Freddie's face. I'd finally beaten Leanne. I, Samantha Puckett had won a beauty pageant. I'd never thought of myself as pretty, let alone beautiful. But, I guess, surprises are sometimes a welcome change.

Freddie and Spencer ignored me, and Carly.

'You're a big toe and you're cheese.' Carly snapped.

But instead of ending the game, the two boys simply pulled another two cards off the top of the pile, and began a new game.

Carly and I decided to head up to her room. It was really late, and my feet were hurting from the heels. So, when Carly collapsed onto the bed, she fell asleep straight away. But, I couldn't sleep. I wasn't sure whether it was from the excitement of winning, or the disappointment that Freddie wasn't interested in my accomplishment. Either way, I made my way down to the fire-escape.

The guys were still playing in the kitchen, but neither one noticed me as I slipped out the front door.

I smiled weakly as I sat down on the familiar little balcony, looking up at the sparkling stars in the sky. It was such a quiet night, but it was also chilly. Carly had made me change back into my clothes, claiming I would rip or stain the dress. I kind of wanted to keep it on, but I didn't mind too much, perhaps I'd wear it again.

I'd brought the tiara with me though, and it was shimmering a little, in the moonlight. Everything was so quiet and peaceful, until I heard a familiar voice.

'Sam.' Freddie said.

I turned to face him. He was sitting on the window ledge, his hair messy and his eyes red and puffy. He clearly needed sleep, but I assumed he was having the same problem as me.

'Save it.' I snapped, turning around again.

'Don't be like that, Sam.' He pleaded, moving to stand behind me.

I rose, and stepped away from him.

'I'm not being like anything.' I yelled. 'I won that pageant, and you didn't even bat an eyelid when I told you!'

'You know, our relationship is a secret.' He protested.

'You didn't even acknowledge I was there, Fredweird!' I practically screamed. 'You could have at least said congratulations!'

'What makes you think I need to see some plastic tiara, to tell me my girlfriend is the most beautiful girl in Seattle?'

I could feel my cheeks reddening, and I focused my eyes on my shoes.

'It's not plastic.' I mumbled, turning it over in my hands.

Freddie chuckled lightly.

'Sam, you're beautiful. But you know we have to keep this a secret. After the way Carly and Gibby reacted, you know this relationship needs to be kept between just us two.'

I remained silence, but I could hear Freddie's footsteps behind me.

His breath was warm on my neck and his arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

'Now, are you going to show me your pageant winning face?'

I smiled, and turned to face him, placing my tiara on my head.

'Wow.' Freddie murmured. 'You really are Princess Puckett.'

I grinned, feeling a blush spread across my cheeks. I lowered my head, and looked down at my feet.

'Baby, I want to see your face.' He whispered, pulling my chin up, forcing me to face him.

With that, he leant in and kissed me.

He tasted like peppermint. I flung my arms around his neck and tilted my head slightly, deepening the kiss.

Far too soon we had to break the kiss to breathe. I sighed contently as Freddie's lips travelled from my jaw- line right down to the base of neck. His lips were soft and gentle on my skin.

But, he soon pulled away again, and I pulled him in for a proper kiss.

This one was longer and more passionate. I twisted my fingers into Freddie's hair, and he tightened his grip on my waist.

'Sam, I know we can't tell anyone about...us. But, I want you to know, you mean the world to me. I'm so sorry I hurt you, but you're beautiful to me without anyone giving you a tiara.'

'Freddie, you already said that.' I mumbled, resting my head against his chest. 'I forgive you.'

'I know.' He whispered into my ear, resting his chin on my head.

We stood like that for what seemed like forever, just standing there, embracing each other. He kept me warm though, it was cold on the fire escape, and it was the middle of the night. I was only wearing a thin jacket, and Freddie was in a t-shirt.

I didn't want to leave his arms, but I knew Freddie would get pneumonia if he got any colder. He would never admit he was cold though. He always dragged out these meetings...dates.

We didn't often go out as a couple. Usually when Carly was busy or away; like when she visited her Grandpa in Yakima.

It was mostly just little glances, brushes of our hands or little kisses when we were alone.

So, when we were alone, usually evenings on the fire escape, we spent as much time as possible together.

'We should get inside.' I sighed reluctantly. 'You'll get pneumonia if you get any colder.'

'I guess you're right.' He agreed.

I untrangled myself from his embrace and headed towards the window.

But, before I could leave, Freddie grabbed my hand.

'No goodbye-kiss?' He asked, raising his eyebrows.

'Well...' I began. 'I'm just kidding.'

I pulled him towards me and kissed him softly.

'I love you.' I smiled, looking into his eyes as I pulled away.

'I love you too.' He replied, smiling back at me. 'And congratulations on winning, baby. You deserve it, Princess Puckett.'

With that, I turned and left.

**REVIEW & HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**


End file.
